predatorsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гребнистый крокодил
Общее определение. Гребнистый крокодил (Crocodylus porosus) - один из наиболее известных представителей семейства настоящих крокодилов. Он также известен как морской крокодил, крокодил-людоед, подводный крокодил, солти (saltie), устьевый или индо-тихоокеанский крокодил. Является самым крупным современным пресмыкающимся и, соответственно, самым большим представителем отряда крокодилов. Взрослые особи, как правило, темного окраса, со светло-коричневыми или серыми участками, в зависимости от химического состава воды. Живот и шея жёлтые или белые, а нижняя часть хвоста серая с темными полосами. Молодые особи окрашены более ярко. Остеодермы у гребнистого крокодила легче и менее многочисленны, чем у пресноводных видов крокодилов, а лапы относительно короче. При этом тело у него широкое и массивное, а тяжелые челюсти усажены огромными острыми зубами. У взрослых самцов поверхность верхней челюсти с возрастом становится бугристой, что дало этому крокодилу его видовое название - "porosus", дословно, "ноздреватый". В соответствии со своим принятым русскоязычным названием, этот крокодил также имеет пару невысоких гребней, идущих от глаз до передней трети морды. В настоящее время, большинство источников утверждают, что гребнистый крокодил не имеет подвидов. Однако, опираясь в основном на морфологическую изменчивость, некоторые ученые утверждали, что существуют не только подвиды, но и то, что гребнистый крокодил на самом деле является комплексом разных видов. В 1844 году, S. Müller и H. Schlegel предприняли попытку описать крокодилов, обитающих на Яве и Борнео, в качестве нового вида, который они назвали Сrocodulus raninus. Но в настоящие время статус данного вида остается неясным. Очередная попытка выделить новый вид предприняли Wells & Wellington (1985), описывая больших, массивных, обладающих относительно большими головами и короткими хвостами крокодилов. Типовым образцом этого, так называемого "вида", был крокодил по прозвищу "Sweetheart", который по случайности утонул в 1979 году из-за передозировки снотворного. Однако, этот "вид", названный как Сrocodylus pethericki, позже стал рассматриваться в качестве обычных крупных самцов гребнистых крокодилов, претерпевших изменения в процессе онтогенеза. Однако, Wells & Wellington скорей всего оказались правы, что австралийские морские крокодилы могут достаточно сильно отличаться от азиатских гребнистых крокодилов, чтобы оправдать статус подвида.Naish, D. "The Saltwater Crocodile, and all that it implies (crocodiles part III)". Scientific American- Tetrapod Zoology.Wells, R.W. & Wellington, C.R. 1985. A classification of the Amphibia and Reptilia of Australia. Australian Journal of Herpetology. Распространение и среда обитания. Гребнистый крокодил является наиболее распространенным современным видом крокодилов. Их ареал протягивается от восточного побережья Индии, через территории большинства государств Юго-Восточной Азии, на юг до Северной Австралии. В прошлом гребнистые крокодилы были распространёны ещё шире, свидетельства их существования находили на восточном побережье Африки и даже в Японии. Хотя другие представители семейства настоящих крокодилов и гавиаловых также имеют железы для устранения избытков соли, только гребнистый крокодил склонен жить в соленой воде. Его часто можно встретить в прибрежных областях, устьях, эстуариях и лагунах, или же, иногда прямо в открытом море, где крокодилы ищут пищу или новые участки суши для заселения. Но, как известно, из-за недостаточно специализации солевых желез, крокодилы не способны пить соленую воду. Находясь в соленой воде, они получает влагу преимущественно из пищи, что, порой, сильно сокращает возможное время нахождения в море. Острее всего проблема обезвоживания стоит для молодых животных с небольшими объемами тела.Functional and morphological plasticity of crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) salt glands. Rebecca L. Cramp, Edward A. Meyer, Nicole Sparks and Craig E. Franklin. School of Integrative Biology, The University of Queensland, St Lucia, Brisbane. 10 March 2008 Находясь в открытом море, гребнистые крокодилы обычно дрейфуют по течению вместо того, чтобы активно передвигаться. Это позволяет им сохранять силы, на восстановление которых потребовалось бы много времени, из-за особенностей крокодильего метаболизма. Гребнистые крокодилы нередко даже приостанавливают свои путешествия, пока не поймают течение в нужном им направлении.Moskvitch, Katia (7 June 2010). "BBC News – Crocodiles 'surf' long distance on ocean currents". Но, не смотря на тягу к морским путешествиям, гребнистые крокодилы, как правило, живут в пресноводных болотах и реках, в сухой сезон двигаясь вниз по течению до самого устья. Как и все крокодилы, они могут нормально жить только в теплых районах, и крокодилы сезонно освобождают некоторые части Австралии если ударяют холода.Saltwater crocodile habital. Размеры. Гребнистый крокодил является самым крупным современным видом крокодилов, являясь единственным представителем отряда, который регулярно достигает или превышает 5,2 м в длину. Кроме того, это самый крупный наземный или полуводный хищник. Как сообщается, одна только голова крупного самца может весить около 200 кг, при длине более 70 см. Любопытно, что если сравнить размер молодняка с крупными самцами, гребнистые крокодилы имеют чуть ли не самые изменчивые размеры среди всех позвоночных на Земле. Матерый самец гребнистого крокодила обычно от 4.3 до 5,2 м в длину и весит от 400 до 800 кг, в то время как самка от 2.3 до 3 м при весе не более 100 кг. Этот вид имеет наиболее выраженный половой диморфизм среди всех современных видов крокодилов. Чрезвычайно большие самцы могут быть примерно в два раза длиннее и в 10-раз тяжелее даже очень крупных самок.Webb, GJW and Messel, H. (1978). "Morphometric analysis of Crocodylus porosus from the north coast of Arnhem Land, northern Australia". Australian Journal of Zoology 26. Согласно одному исследованию, территориальные самцы гребнистых крокодилов в среднем 4.17 м в длину.Campbell, H. A., Dwyer, R. G., Irwin, T. R., & Franklin, C. E. (2013). "Home range utilisation and long-range movement of estuarine crocodiles during the breeding and nesting season". Однако, другое исследование показало, что это число может быть увеличено до 4.49 м.Webb, G. J., Hollis, G. J., & Manolis, S. C. (1991). "Feeding, growth, and food conversion rates of wild juvenile saltwater crocodiles (Crocodylus porosus)". В одном случае, средний вес половозрелых самцов был оценен в 590 кг, что соответствует длине примерно в 4.8 м.The Wildlife Year (1993). Editors of the Reader's Digest Press (ed.). Readers Digest; 1st edition. С другой стороны, очень большие самцы могут превышать 6 м в длину и весить более 1050 кг. Крупнейший научно-подтверждены гребнистый крокодил, известный по сохранившейся шкуре в Новой Гвинее, был 6,3 м в длину и весил около 1,900кг.Which is the largest species of crocodile? Но существует большое количество свидетельств более крупных крокодилов, некоторые из них даже являются относительно надежными. Вот какую информацию приводит Адам Бриттон, проведший замеры Лолонга и черепов крупных крокодилов: его длина 7м а вес 2тоны. "Наибольший известный череп гребнистого крокодила находится в Парижском музее, он родом из Камбоджи. Он имеет DCL в 76 см, что делает его на 8,6% больше, чем череп Лолонга. Если соотношение длины черепа к обще длине тела этого крокодила составляли 1:9, то TL оценивается в 6.84 м, что на 11,3% больше, чем TL Лолонга. Хотя реальная TL не может быть точно подсчитана, эти цифры убедительно свидетельствуют о почти 7 м крокодиле. Мы можем сравнить это с немного меньшим черепом из Орисса. Его DCL составляет 73 см и по сообщению он принадлежал 7 м гребнистому крокодилу. Если эти цифры верны, то DCL относится к TL как 1: 9,5. Но если же мы применим соотношение 1:9 к этому черепу, то получим TL в 6,6 м. Правда, вряд ли эти цифры могут считаться надежными, есть высокая степень уверенности, что примерно 7 м, скорее всего, максимально возможная длина гребнистых крокодилов."Here be a dragon: exceptional size in a saltwater crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) from the Philippines. www.academia.edu. И в подтверждение этому могут пойти и следующая, выглядящая относительно надежной информация: 1) При помощи лазерных приборов в Орд Ривер (Австралия), был измерен крокодил длинной около 7 метров.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DmsTCGtp7c 2) Одно правительственное исследование в Австралии соглашается с тем, что наиболее крупные крокодилы, обитающие в Австралийских реках, скорее всего, от 6 до 7 м в длину и весом от 1000 до 2000 кг.Greer, A. E. (1974). "On the maximum total length of the salt-water crocodile (Crocodylus porosus)". Journal of Herpetology. 3) В 2006 году Guinness принял 7,1 м. 2000 кг морского крокодила, живущего в парке Бхитарканика в Ориссе. Известно, что в том же парке обитает ещё несколько крокодилов длиной не менее 6 м.Saltwater Crocodile | The Animal Facts (en-US).The Animal Facts. Можно также обратиться к информации, присутствующей в книге "The Guinness Book of Animal Facts and Feats": 1) Джеймс Р. Монтгомери, управлявший плантацией на Борнео с 1926 по 1932 гг., утверждал, что поймал, убил и изучил множество крокодилов длиной более 6,1 м. В том числе он утверждает, что длина одного из измеренных им экземпляров составляла 10,2 м. Впрочем, официально, самый крупный надежно зарегистрированный убитый Монтгомери крокодил имел длину только 611 см. 2) Крокодил, застреленный в Бенгальском заливе в 1840 году, как было сообщено, достигал 10 м. Однако и этот экземпляр является неподтвержденным, так как от него не сохранилось никаких останков, по которым можно было бы провести замеры. 3) Крокодил, после шестичасовой борьбы застреленный двумя поселенцами в 1823 году на Филиппинах, по сообщениям достигал 8,2 м в длину и в его желудке была найдена расчлененная на восемь кусков лошадь. На других источниках можно найти следующие описания гигантских крокодилов: 1) На Филиппинах известен след на траве, оставленный головой приблизительно 12 метрового крокодила. О существовании такого гиганта также сообщают местные жители.Фильм National Geographic, "охота на гигантского крокодила-убийцу". 2) Крокодил, застреленный в Квинсленде в 1957 году, по прозвищу Kris croc, как сообщалось, достигал 8,63 м в длину. Но несмотря на высокую популярность (существует даже статуя "в натуральную величину"), отсутствие останков и надежных замеров специалистами, опять же, заставляют сомневаться в достоверности.Robert Reid? 2008. Death of a monster. 3) След предположительно 8 метрового крокодила, был сфотографирован в районе Нормантон.Monster croc? Welcome to my nightmare.NewsComAu. В действительности, слабо верится в существование более чем 7-7.5 м гребнистых крокодилов. Но, эти свидетельства нельзя не только подтвердить, но и опровергнуть. В любом случае, из-за обширного браконьерства в течение 20 века, крупные индивидуумы встречаются крайне редко, так как крокодилам нужно много времени, чтобы достичь больших размеров. Кроме того, неконтролируемая охота также очень сильно повлияла на генофонд большинства популяций. Основным фактором, определяющим вес, является длина крокодила. Вес крокодила тесно связан с увеличением его общей длины. При росте 1-метрового крокодила за каждые 10 см его вес будет увеличиваться на 900 г, но эта цифра поднимается до 34 кг при росте матерого, более чем 4-метрового индивида."Insights into Crocodile Lifestyles" (PDF). newholland.com.au. Это объясняет, почему особи длиной в 6 м, могут весить более чем в два раза больше, чем особи длиной в 5 м. Вес может также сильно различаются в зависимости от состояния и возраста животного; матерые самцы, как правило, значительно тяжелее младших такого же размера. Например, крокодилы длиной 4,8 м длиной, как правило, весят от 422 до 600, или даже до 950 кг в неволе. В среднем, однако, крокодилы такой длины весят около 520-590 кг, 5,5-5,8 м - около 1000 кг, а 7-метровые гиганты - немногим менее 2 тонн. Поведение и образ жизни. Социальная структура и размножение. Гребнистые крокодилы считаются самым агрессивным видом крокодилов, и вообще, одними из наиболее задиристых хищников.Saltwater crocodile named world’s most aggressive. В то время как большинство видов крокодилов являются социальными животными и терпят друг друга при баскинге или кормлении, гребнистые крокодилы являются территориальными и куда менее терпимы к себе подобным. Взрослые самцы будут делить территорию с самками, но отгонять прочих самцов, порой, вступая с ними в жестокие схватки, заканчивающиеся потерей конечностей и прочими тяжелыми травмами. Самцы, которые не способны отстоять свою территорию, погибают в боях, или их вытесняют в море, где они двигаются вдоль берега и ищут свободные речные системы для заселения, или же, отправляются в открытое море, где ищут новые участки суши. Морские крокодилы спариваются в сезон дождей, именно тогда самцы устраивают зрелищные бои за самок, и становятся еще более агрессивными. В период с ноября по март самки откладывают от 25 до 90 яиц в гнездо, состоящее из насыпи из грязи и растительности, а потом охраняет его от хищников. Как и у всех крокодилов, пол детенышей определяется температурой. При 28-30 градусах все детеныши будут самками, при 30-32 градусов 86% детенышей будет самцами, а при 33 и более градусах 84% детенышей будут самками.Lang, J. W., & Andrews, H. V. (1994). "Temperature-dependent sex determination in crocodilians".Journal of Experimental Zoology 270. Только что вылупившиеся крокодильчики обычно около 20-30 см в длину и весят в среднем 70 г.Leach, G., Delaney, R., & Fukuda, Y. (2009).Management program for the saltwater crocodile in the Northern Territory of Australia, 2009-2014. Department of Natural Resources, Environment, the Arts and Sport. Как и в случае с почти всеми видами крокодилов, самка гребнистого крокодила демонстрирует замечательный уровень материнского ухода. Она выкапывает гнездо в ответ на звуки детенышей, и даже мягко раскалывает скорлупу яиц во рту, чтобы помочь малышам выбраться. Самка будет нести детенышей до воды во рту (как и нильские крокодилы и даже куда менее интеллектуальные американского аллигаторы) и останется рядом с ними течение нескольких месяцев. Несмотря на это, лишь примерно всех 1% детенышей доживает до зрелого возраста, а остальные становятся жертвой других хищников, в том числе крокодилов своего вида. Половой зрелости самцы достигают примерно в 16 лет, при достижении длинны чуть более 3 метров, а самки - в возрасте около 12 лет, при достижении примерно 2-метровой длины. Любопытно, что детеныши гребнистых крокодилов агрессивны по отношению друг к другу чуть ли не с самого рождения. Крокодильчики начинают расплываться в возрасте около 8 месяцев, и начинают проявлять территориальное поведение в возрасте около 2.5 лет, при весе в районе 2.5-5 кг.Lang, J. W. (1987). "Crocodilian behaviour: implications for management", pp. 273-294 in''Wildlife management: crocodiles and alligators''. Питание. Подобно большинству крокодилов, гребнистые крокодилы не прихотливы в выборе пищи и из-за медленного метаболизма им удается выживать при сравнительно малом количестве еды в течение длительного периода времени. Из-за их размеров и обширного ареала в рацион гребнистых крокодилов входит широчайший спектр животных. Рацион детенышей и подростков гребнистых крокодилов стал предметом куда более широкого научного исследования, чем рацион взрослых крокодилов, в значительной степени из-за их агрессии, территориальности, размерам и слабому действию транквилизаторов на взрослых экземпляров, что в сумме делает их трудными для изучения без значительного риска для безопасности (основной метод, применяемый для захвата взрослых гребнистых крокодилов - это огромный трос с большими крюками, предназначенными для захвата крупных акулы, которые ограничивают челюсти крокодила, но могут нанести вред их рылу и часто не могут позволить успешно поймать крокодила длиной свыше 4 м).Webb, G. J., & Messel, H. (1977). "Crocodile capture techniques". The Journal of Wildlife Management. Рацион взрослых особей, скорее всего, выстроен на свидетельствах надежных очевидцев и научных наблюдениях в природе, а не на исследовании содержимого желудков. Новорожденные крокодильчики ограничены кормлением на мелких животных, например мелких рыбках, лягушках, насекомых и мелких водных беспозвоночных. Когда крокодилы достигают длины более 1,2 м, мелкие беспозвоночные перестают играть важную роль в их рационе, и основой питания становится рыба, крупные беспозвоночные (такие как крабы) птицы, рептилии и мелкие млекопитающие.Taylor, J. A. (1979). "The foods and feeding habits of subadult Crocodylus porosus Schneider in northern Australia". Wildlife Research 6. Чем крупнее животное, тем разнообразнее его рацион. Среди ракообразных, большие грязевые крабы наиболее часто употребляются гребнистыми крокодилами, особенно в мангровых местообитаниях. Среди птиц добычей чаще всего становятся водные птицы, вроде уток, а среди рептилий - большой спектр змей и ящериц. Иногда даже летящие птицы и летучие мыши могут быть схвачены около поверхности воды. Среди млекопитающих молодые крокодилы ловят таких животных, как грызуны, азиатские оленьки или свиные олени. В Ориссе, Индия, фиксировались удачные убийства подростками гребнистых крокодилов массой от 8,7 до 15,8 кг и длинной от 1.36 до 1,79 м, домашних коз, весящих от 50, до 92 % от массы тела охотников.Corlett, R. T. (2011). "Vertebrate carnivores and predation in the Oriental (Indomalayan) region". Raffles Bull. Zool 59: 325–360. Ими могут быть также схвачены обезьяны, такие как макаки-крабоеды или гиббоны, дикобразы, кенгуру-валлаби, мангусты, циветты, шакалы, зайцы, барсуки, выдры и коты-рыболовы. и даже индийских слонов. Взрослые крокодилы, даже самые старые самцы, тоже не будут игнорировать мелких животных, когда всплывет выгодная возможность. Но, в целом, матерые самцы гребнистых крокодилов по понятным причинам не могут ловить мелких животных с тем же успехом, что и подростки, молодые самцы или самки. По-этому они в большей степени зависимы от наличия сравнительно крупной добычи, или любых других энергетически-выгодных источников пищи. В рацион взрослых крокодилов входят олени, такие как замбары, кабаны, малайские тапиры, кенгуру, орангутанги, дикие псы, питоны, вараны, пресноводные черепахи, азиатские антилопы, бантенги, буйволы и гауры, в зависимости от конкретного места обитания. Козы, лошади, крупный рогатый скот, буйволы и свиньи, были завезены во многие области (например, в Австралию), населяемые гребнистыми крокодилами, и в конечном итоге одичали. Теперь этот новый пищевой ресурс весьма убедителен для поддержания большой популяции достаточно крупных гребнистых крокодилов. Любого вида домашние животные - курицы, овцы, свиньи, собаки, кошки, лошади, верблюды и коровы могут быть съедены при возможности. Во многих местах Австралии, крупный рогатый скот составляет весомую часть рациона диких гребнистых крокодилов. В целом, это чрезвычайно мощное животное, гребнистый крокодил в состоянии напасть и физически одолеть животное по крайней мере в три раза тяжелее себя. В одном достоверно зафиксированном случае призовой суффольский жеребец весом в тонну и способный тягать свыше 2000 кг, был убит приблизительно 5-метровым самцом морского крокодила, который затащил коня в воду и свернул ему шею менее чем за минуту.Wood, Gerald (1983). The Guinness Book of Animal Facts and Feats. Взрослый буйвол и гаур, которые могут весить более тонны, условно рассматриваются как крупнейшие дикие или одичавшие животные, что были убиты гребнистыми крокодилами в целях добычи пропитания. Хотя, существует упоминания об убийствах крокодилами даже молодых индийских слонов, и актах хищничества по отношению к очень крупным акулам.Man Eaters: True Tales of Animals Stalking, Mauling, Killing, and Eating Human Prey. Единственный другой современный вид крокодилов, достаточно большой, мощный и агрессивный, способный атаковать столь же крупную добычу - это нильский крокодил.Guggisberg, C.A.W. (1972). Crocodiles: Their Natural History, Folklore, and Conservation. Newton Abbot: David & Charles. Но из-за их территориальности, в отличие от нильского крокодила, который может добывать крупную добычу в нескоординированной группе, гребнистый крокодил всегда охотится на свою добычу, даже очень крупную добычу, в одиночку. В отличие от рыб, крабов и прочих водных существ, млекопитающие и птицы обычно встречаются только спорадически, и по-этому крокодилы будут искать места скопления потенциальных жертв. В соленой воде, гребнистые крокодилы охотятся на различных костистых рыб и других морских животных, включая морских змей, морских черепах, морских птиц, дюгоней, дельфинов, скатов (в том числе пилоносов) и даже акул. Наиболее известны акты хищничества по отношению к морским черепахам и их детенышам, пойманным обычно во время брачного сезона, когда черепахи находятся ближе к берегуWhiting, S. D., & Whiting, A. U. (2011). "Predation by the Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) on sea turtle adults, eggs, and hatchlings". Chelonian Conservation and Biology 10.. Существуют доказательства того, что гребнистые крокодилы охотятся даже в открытых водах - в их желудках находили останки пелагических рыб, обитающих в нескольких километрах от суши.Blaber, S. J. (2008). Tropical estuarine fishes: ecology, exploration and conservation. John Wiley & Sons. Челюсти гребнистых крокодилов одни из наиболее мощных в животном мире, известно, что взрослый крокодил вполне способен раздробить челюстями череп буйвола или панцирь крупной морской черепахи. Наиболее мощный укус гребнистого крокодила, зафиксированный при практическом измерении, составил 16414 Н у 4.59 м 531 кг самца. Согласно расчету Г. Эриксона, сила укуса 1308 кг крокодила составит примерно 27531-34424 Н, что эквивалентно силе тяжести в 2809.3-3512.7 кг.Gregory M. Erickson, Paul M. Gignac, Scott J. Steppan, A. Kristopher Lappin, Kent A. Vliet. "Insights into the Ecology and Evolutionary Success of Crocodilians Revealed through Bite-Force and Tooth-Pressure Experimentation". Зубы длинные (четвертый зуб на нижней челюсти иногда достигает 10-12 см), острые, толстые и прочные, идеально подходящие для разгрызания костей или панцирей, а в сочетании с так называемым "смертельным вращением" и мощными рывками головой в стороны, эффективно вскрывающие туши крупных животных. Охотится гребнистый крокодил, как правило, в сумерках. Используемые им методы охоты являются нечеткими и могут отличаться от таковых у других крокодилов. В отличие от, например, болотного крокодилы или даже нильского, гребнистые крокодилы, имея относительно небольшие и слабые конечности, как правило не охотятся на суше, лишь иногда выходя на запах падали или добычи другого хищника. Во время охоты на макак-резусов крокодилы были замечены при попытках сбить обезьян в воду при помощи удара хвоста.Guggisberg, C.A.W. (1972). Crocodiles: Their Natural History, Folklore, and Conservation. Newton Abbot: David & Charles. Мелкую добычу крокодилы просто глотают целиком, хотя, в отличии от, например, акул, не могут проглатывать очень крупные куски из-за массивности своего черепа. Больших наземных зверей, вроде буйволов, гребнистый крокодил, как и большинство его сородичей, подстерегает у водопоя, погружённым в воду; а когда добыча оказывается поблизости, он нападает, хватает ее и тащит в воду, где животному труднее сопротивляться. Настигнутую в воде крупную рыбу, гребнистый крокодил наоборот, по возможности тянет к берегу. Захваченное животное крокодил убивает при помощи смертельного вращениея, разрывая на куски и лишая конечностей. Иногда, добыча будет спрятана крокодилом для последующего потребления, хотя это может привести к съедению туши другими хищниками, таких как вараны. Взаимодействие с другими хищниками. Гребнистого крокодила можно вполне обосновано считать главным хищником Сундарбана, игнорируя всяческий котолюбский пиар якобы способствующий сохранению вымирающего сундарбанского бенгальского тигра, известного своими людоедскими замашками. С объективной точки зрения, гребнистый крокодил в Сундарбане должен точно также экологически возвышаться над тигром, точно так же, как болотный крокодил возвышается над леопардом в Азии, а американский аллигатор возвышается над пумой во Флориде. Известно как минимум два случая убийства тигров гребнистыми крокодилами, без каких-либо обратных примеров хотя бы с крокодильей молодью.Crocodile kills tiger in Sunderbans' island (en-IN), The Hindu (10 августа 2011).Man Eaters: True Tales of Animals Stalking, Mauling, Killing, and Eating Human Prey. Если смотреть на общую численность тигров и недостаточную изученность мангровых болот, то это весьма показательно, особенно, учитывая то, что, например, первое нападение крокодила на пятнистого оленя в Сундарбане было задокументировано только в 2011 году. Вполне вероятно, что тигр для гребнистого крокодила - это така же добыча, как замбар, дюгонь, или домашняя корова. Гребнистые крокодилы являются известными хищниками для многих относительно небольших видов видов акул, в особенности - для бычьих или тупорылых акул, имеющим склонность заплывать в области с пресной или слабосоленой водой.World Building June: Day 4. the-tabularium.tumblr.com. И хотя бычьи акулы в среднем значительно меньше гребнистых крокодилов, имеются сообщения о том, что крокодилы убивали акул примерно равных себе по размеру.Abhijit Mitra, Sufia Zaman. Blue Carbon Reservoir of the Blue Planet. — Springer, 2014-11-20. — 306 с. Хищничество по отношению к неопределенным хищным рыбам было зафиксировано даже для совсем молодых крокодилов, длиной около 1.2 м,Significant Trade in Wildlife: a review of selected species in CITES Appendix II. Volume 2: reptiles and invertebrates: Luxmoore, R., Groombridge, B., Broad, S., IUCN Conservation Monitoring Centre: Free Download & Streaming.Internet Archive. а находки останков неидентифицированных акул в желудках более крупных особей вовсе не являются чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.Malcolm Penny, 1991, Alligators and Crocodiles. Хищничество гребнистых крокодилов иногда было зафиксировано и к более крупным видам акул. Как известно, они вытесняют из прибрежных вод своих пищевых конкурентов - достаточно крупных тигровых акул, в редких случаях даже атакуя и убивая их.Croc Spotted Devouring a Tiger Shark.www.explore-townsville.com По сообщениям, в одном случае 6-метровый самец гребнистого крокодила убил 5.5 метровую самку белой акулы, и австралийские рыбаки утверждали, что то не единственный подобный случай.Saltwater or Estuarine Crocodile — Reptiles Reference Library — redOrbit. С обратной стороны, Webb & Messel предположили, что некоторые не вернувшиеся к берегу крокодилы могли умереть от голода (что, очевидно, очень маловероятно), уплыть в открытое море или погибнуть в результате нападения акул.CROCODILES. THEIR ECOLOGY, MANAGEMENT, AND CONSERVATION. A Special Publication of the Crocodile Specialist Group of the Species Survival Commission of the International Union for Conservation of Nature and Natural Resources International Union for Conservation of Nature and Natural Resources Avenue du Mont Blanc, CH-1196. Gland, Switzerland. Гребнистые крокодилы являются одной из главных угроз для других видов крокодилов, с которыми они могут встретиться в природе. В Австралии наблюдалось достаточно много нападений и убийств гребнистыми крокодилами более мелких и тонкомерных австралийских пресноводных крокодилов (к слову, также как и молодых особей своего вида). Исследования проведенные на Шри-Ланке показали, что болотные крокодилы избегают встреч с гребнистыми крокодилами, просто напросто стараясь обитать в отдаленных от морских побережий водоемах, в особенности - озера, занимаемые болотными крокодилами после длительных сухопутных переходов.Deraniyagala, P.E.P. (1939). The Tetrapod Reptiles of Ceylon, Testudinates and Crocodilians. National Museums of Sri Lanka, Colombo, Sri Lanka, 412. Тем не менее, было зафиксировано хищничество гребнистых крокодилов по отношению к болотным крокодилам любых возрастов, и в процессе наблюдений было установлено, что гребнистые крокодилы прекрасно имеют отличать болотных крокодилов от своих сородичей, и, будучи агрессивными по отношению к особям своего вида, чувствуют себя относительно спокойно в компании магеров. Угроза со стороны гребнистых крокодилов также может ограничивать расселение ложного гавиала, филиппинского, новогвинейского и сиамских крокодилов, но в силу недостаточной изученности поведения этих животных в естественных условиях, этому существует очень мало доказательств.Richard Shine, Ruchira Somaweera, Matthew L. Brien, (2013), The Role of Predation in Shaping Crocodilian Natural History. Взаимодействие с людьми. Нападения на людей. Гребнистые крокодилы имеют тенденцию считать людей своей добычей, и имеют долгую историю нападений на неосознанных нарушителей их территории. В следствии силы, устрашающих размеров и скорости гребнистых крокодилов, выживание после прямого хищнического нападения очень маловероятно. В отличие от американской политики сосуществования с аллигаторами, единственный метод для избежание атак гребнистых крокодилов - полное избегание их территории, когда это возможно, так как они чрезвычайно агрессивны и практически не боятся человеке, даже если раньше, в период неконтролируемой охоты, подвергались гонению.Guggisberg, C.A.W. (1972). Crocodiles: Their Natural History, Folklore, and Conservation. Newton Abbot: David & Charles. Точные данные об атаках ограничены отчетами из развитых регионов Австралии, где один или два человека бывают убиты крокодилами каждый год.Caldicott, David G.E. (September 2005). "Crocodile Attack in Australia: An Analysis of Its Incidence and Review of the Pathology and Management of Crocodilian Attacks in General". Wilderness & Environmental Medicine. С 1971 по 2013 год общее число убитых крокодилами людей в Австралии составляет 106 человек.Manolis, S. C., & Webb, G. J. (2013, September). "Assessment of saltwater crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) attacks in Australia (1971–2013): implications for management", pp. 97-104 in Crocodiles Proceedings of the 22nd Working Meeting of the IUCN-SSC Crocodile Specialist Group. Gland, Switzerland: IUCN. Низкое число атак является следствием усилий сотрудников службы охраны дикой природы в Австралии, занимающихся отловом "проблемных крокодилов" и установкой предупреждающих знаков. Однако, как показали некоторые исследования, попытки переместить потенциально опасных крокодилов неэффективными, так как крокодилы в состоянии найти путь назад к своей территории. В области Дарвина с 2007 по 2009 годы, 67-78% "проблемных крокодилов" были определены как самцы.Delaney, R., Fukuda, Y., & Saalfeld, K. (2009). SALTWATER CROCODILE (''Crocodylus porosus) MANAGEMENT PROGRAM''. Northern Territory Government, Department of Natural Resources, Environment, the Arts and Sport. О многих случаях нападений гребнистых крокодилов на людей в районах за пределами Австралии не сообщается, так как происходят в неразвитых странах или сельских регионах, также не известно число жертв среди австралийских аборигенов. Впрочем, старые утверждения о том, что гребнистые крокодилы несут ответственность за тысячи человеческих жизней ежегодно, скорее всего, являются преувеличением, и, вероятно, были созданы кожаными компаниями, охотничьими организациями и другими источниками, которым может быть выгодно максимизация негативного восприятия крокодилов ради финансовой выгоды. Достаточно большое число инцидентов носят скорей территориальный, нежели хищнический характер. Территориальные самцы гребнистых крокодилов атакуют любые незнакомые объекты в пределов своей территории, в том числе лодки и даже вертолеты (хотя, при длительном сосуществовании быстро к ним привыкают). Люди нередко могут выжить после таких встреч, которые составляют около половины из всех атак. Несмертельных атаки обычно связаны с крокодилами длиной менее 3 м. За нападения со смертельным исходом, и чаще носящие хищнический характер, как правило, ответственны крокодилы длиной более 4 метров."Crocodile Specialist Group – Crocodilian Attacks". Web.archive.org. Archived from the original on 3 May 2009. Нильские крокодилы считается ответственными за значительно большее число смертельных нападений на людей, чем гребнистые. Это связано в первую очередь с большим количеством людей в Африке, которые полагаются на прибрежные районы для поддержания жизни, что менее распространено в большинстве стран Азии, и, конечно же, в еще меньшей степени в Австралии. 19 февраля 1945 года гребнистые крокодилы убили около 1000 японских солдат на острове Рамри. Британские солдаты окружили топи, через которые отступали японцы. Японцы застряли в мангровых зарослях, которые были домом для большого числа морских крокодилов и в результате кровавой бойни в живых осталось только двое солдат.Worst ever crocodile attack. Культ силы гребнистого крокодила. Для коренного населения Австралии, Новой Гвинее, Малайзии и большого числа протянувшихся до побережья Азии островов, гребнистый крокодил был чуть ли не местным "Царем зверей". Уж сколько не рисовано картин, не поставлено статуй и не придумано историй про жестокие расправы крокодилов над могучими буйволами, акулами или тиграми. Тому наглядным примером и будет и история Сурабая,Surabaya, Legenda Hiu dan Buaya.www.superkidsindonesia.com. и сказка об "ошибке тигра",Elfinspell: Fable IX, The Tiger's mistake, Fables & Folk-Tales from an Eastern Forest, by Walter Skeat, illustrated by F. H. Townsend, legends, myths and fables from the Malay Peninsula, Malaysia, Orient, 20th century folklorists, Comparative Mythology, online text (SkeatFables2).elfinspell.com. по утверждениям, имеющие реальную основу. Что могло послужить основой этакого "боевого культа" гребнистого крокодила? Скажем откровенно, что внешний вид этого животного, не особо "царственный" (в отличии от того же льва), и производит впечатление отнюдь не какого-то "благородного героя", а, скорей, жестокого и неутомимого тирана. Нет сомнений в том, что причиной культа силы гребнистого крокодила, стали, а первую очередь, его реальные достижения и обоснованный страх людей перед этим животным. Гребнистого крокодила ведь нельзя взять грубой силой или устрашить при помощи копья - они очень вяло реагировали даже на вооруженных огнестрельным оружием европейцев, когда те начали масштабную добычу крокодиловых шкур.